DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) Clinical implementation of new technology and processes for patient treatment in radiotherapy is a demanding and time-intensive process. The cooperative efforts of physicists, physicians, and technologists must be combined, possibly with engineering and computer support, to successfully realize the transfer of new systems from research into clinical use. Furthermore, careful data tracking of new treatments requires efforts beyond those needed for routine operation of a clinic. Success of the proposed program depends on the ability to rapidly transfer proven research technology to the clinic, and to gather and analyze data resulting from clinical procedures. Core B will implement and perform treatments for the various clinical protocols involved in the program project, as well as provide technical feedback and evaluation of new features and technology for the projects and cores. Goals of the core include providing a cross-functional automated treatment planning/delivery team to implement new procedures and technology related to automated treatment and setup, supporting protocol treatments, and gathering high quality data for analysis in the projects. This support will include initial characterization of systems, process development for clinical implementation, initial clinical treatments, and evaluation and training of clinic staff for routine use of new technology. In addition, Core B will provide support to the projects and cores for evaluation of the impact of improvements due to new technology and procedures in comparison to existing standards of practice.